


战战梦游仙境 03

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 5





	战战梦游仙境 03

03 初见顾魏国王

顾魏看见被疯甜甜带来的肖战，激动的上前，给了一个大大的拥抱， “我的骑士，你总算来了。”  
肖战一个头两个大，自己怎么成了骑士呢…  
“那个，请问你是？”肖战小心翼翼的试问着前面穿着一席白衣，如沐春风般温柔的男人…  
男人露出大白牙，笑的更温柔了， “我是白国的国王，顾魏。”  
“顾魏？”  
疯甜甜拽了肖战衣角一下， 小声的提醒， “你得叫顾国王…”  
“哦哦……顾国王……”肖战不知所措的叫了声…  
“好了，疯甜甜，时间紧迫，你去把耶波猫找来，明日出发，让他带肖战去决战。”  
顾魏国王吩咐完，就带肖战去自己的兵器室，试穿战甲去了。

战甲的裤子是紧身的，肖战拉上拉链，就看见自己的内裤明显能看到痕迹…  
“那个…顾国王，这裤子……”肖战难为情的呼唤来顾魏。  
“恩？裤子不合身吗？”顾魏上前看了看，摸了摸肖战的翘臀，“我看很合适呀。”  
肖战不好意思的扭了扭屁股， “有点紧…前面……前面有点勒…”  
顾魏把手伸到裤子前面，拉开肖战的裤链， “明明肉棒不大，怎么会勒…”  
顾魏冰凉的手摸着肖战的肉棒，肉棒舒服的抬起来了头…  
“啊哈…您手真凉……啊～”  
顾魏蹲下身子套弄肖战的肉棒，突然向发现新大陆一样看着肉棒下的小穴…  
“咦，这里还有个洞，湿露露的……”顾魏说着，就拿手指往小穴摸去…  
“啊啊啊…顾魏国王，别摸那……啊……”  
嘴上虽然这样说，但小穴却不停的在顾魏手指上摩擦着…  
“啊……嗯～您……啊啊……您把手指在往里伸伸…嗯……～”  
顾魏看着肖战穴口的水越来越多，肉棒的小孔水也往外冒，自己的肉棒也勃起了…

“我的骑士，你帮帮我吧，我的肉棒现在好难受。”顾魏抬头看着肖战…  
肖战把顾魏推倒，解开裤子，看着满意的尺寸，肖战把顾魏的肉棒含进了嘴里…  
“哦～嗯……哈啊……啊…”顾魏按住肖战的头， “在往里…哈……再来……哦…嘴巴真棒……”

肖战吐出顾魏的肉棒， “顾魏国王，我现在要用后穴伺候您的肉棒，但是您得用手伺候我前面的小穴……”  
小穴里又湿又热，顾魏巴不得把手指伸进去呢， “来吧，我的骑士。”

肖战跨坐到顾魏身上，把顾魏的肉棒慢慢的吞进自己的后穴里…  
“啊……～好厉害…肉棒把后穴填满了…啊啊啊……”  
肖战扭摆着自己的腰肢，让顾魏的肉棒在自己身下进进出出……  
“好棒……啊啊啊，要被干穿了……哈……啊啊啊……前面…啊……要更多的手指……啊啊……”  
肖战身体大幅度的上下摆动，顾魏手指随着肖战上下摇摆不停的进出小穴…  
“嗯啊……不行了……要……要来了……啊啊啊……去了去了啊啊啊——”  
肖战伸着舌头，仰着头，精液和小穴喷的水，喷了顾魏一胸口…  
顾魏扶着肖战的腰猛的撞击几下，把白色滚烫的液体留在了肖战的体内…

肖战累的闭上眼睛前都在想，自己这小身子板，这体力怎么能当顾魏国王的骑士，替他去决斗呢……


End file.
